


Gilded Cage

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Michele has always been possessive. He's found an omega who doesn't mind.





	Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Omegaverse Week 2018, Day 3: Possessive.

Georgi was gorgeous on the ice.

He always had been, of course. Performance was his strength. Since he had left competition behind and joined the St. Petersburg State Ballet on Ice, though, it was also his focus, and he had effortlessly skated himself both into the hearts of the audience and into several lead roles in just under a year.

Michele knew that he had spent his whole prior career firmly in Victor’s shadow, so it was no surprise Georgi enjoyed being the break-out star for once. He deserved the attention, too. When Michele saw him playing princes, fairies, witches, lovers, knights on the theatre’s specially fitted rink, he was always fascinated by the way he seemed to become someone else for the moment, take one step out of reality, and of course Michele was proud that it was his omega who was keeping the audience in thrall.

There was the catch, though.

Because while many appreciated him as an artist, he’d now also drawn attention to himself as an omega when pictures of him dressed in very eye-catching and very tight clothes flooded social media on a regular basis, and some people just didn’t seem to understand that Georgi already had an alpha.

He didn’t doubt Georgi’s faithfulness since he had never given him a reason to do so, but that didn’t mean you could trust the hyenas out there. Some alphas had no sense of boundaries. Especially right now: the company had started a production of Stravinsky’s _Firebird_ this week, in which Georgi played the titular character in a fiery but form-fitting explosion of feathers. The photos released to the press had drawn a lot of complimentary comments not only about the skill but also about the figure of the skater wearing it in the less reputable papers as well as on instagram and twitter.

Consequently, the evening of the public premiere wasn’t unspoiled fun for Michele. Obviously he watched Georgi on the ice with complete, enraptured attention, excited whenever the exotic firebird’s eyes seemed to search for his own in the dark audience for a second, watching this creature that looked like his omega but acted, moved, spoke so very differently. Afterwards, however, at the small banquet, it seemed like the ballet’s director was busy introducing Georgi to every reporter, old colleague and VIP guest she could find, all of whom seemed bewitched and complimentary and way too many of them were standing way too close and jovially touching Georgi on the arm or shoulder as they spoke or leading him this way and that with a hand between his shoulder blades, and Michele hadn’t even gotten to _speak_ to him yet.

When he complained to his sister, she rolled her eyes at him.

“Leave him be. He’s building connections and he looks like he’s having fun,” Sara said, sipping her champagne and glancing back at Georgi, who was currently laughing at someone’s joke. “You could talk to people, too. You don’t always have to go back and forth between the two of us like a ping-pong ball during events like these.”

Michele loved his sister, but in this regard, she had never quite understood him. Why would he want to talk to anyone here? If someone spoke to him, sure, he didn’t mind it, but mindless socialising had never been his game. He simply didn’t care about people that much; he’d rather talked to the few ones he was already comfortable with while keeping a close eye on his omega and his sister, as it was proper to do.

“Here, calm down,” Sara said, handing him a flute of champagne. “Go find our rink-mates.”

The two of them had joined Yakov’s team a year ago and now that the season was just over, everyone took the opportunity to have a few more evenings off than usual. Events like this were a pretty good opportunity to cut loose and enjoy not being the ones on the ice having to entertain the audience for once. However, he only saw Victor and Yuuri standing in a corner whispering to each other, which didn’t make him any happier about the fact that his own omega was still distracted, so he simply resigned himself to sitting at the table and watching Georgi from a distance while he emptied his glass. When Mila sauntered over, he found himself drawn into a conversation about possible Stravinsky short programs that hadn’t been done ten thousand times, and the next time he looked up, Georgi was gone.

-

Despite Sara’s protest, Michele had checked the whole banquet hall, the men’s bathrooms, and the parking lot in an attempt to find Georgi. Yes, he was an adult (as Sara had mentioned sharply), but what if something had happened to him? He’d been drinking, an alpha could have dragged him into a broom closet against his will. Perhaps it wasn’t quite so dramatic, but even the thought that he might be stuck all alone somewhere in a conversation with one of these pushy annoyances who found it necessary to squeeze his shoulder on every second sentence was too much. Michele had to save him!

“There you are.”

A hand caught his wrist as Michele marched down the long hallways back to the banquet hall. He stopped short and turned to see Georgi stand behind him.

“Sorry, I haven’t really been able to get away until now. Did you like the-”

Michele grabbed him and hugged his omega tightly to himself.

“I’ve been looking all over for you! Where were you?!”

“I went upstairs to the ballet practice rooms with Irina and two of her friends from New York.”

Irina was the head choreographer, who had been one of the first to recognise Georgi’s potential and had gotten him into the company in the first place.

“Why?” Michele asked, frowning.

“Just to show them around.” Georgi eased one arm out of Michele’s tight embrace to hug him back. “Are you jealous?”

“I was _worried_ ,” Michele corrected, emphatically. Maybe a little jealous, but that wasn’t his main motivation! “You never know what can happen to an omega with this many people around.”

“It’s a banquet,” Georgi said, smiling briefly.

Michele grunted and buried his face into the shoulder of Georgi’s black suit.

“How did you like tonight’s show?”

Michele had been allowed to sit in on several practice sessions, so nothing he’s seen tonight had been new to him, but it was still always different when it was all put together on the ice, with finished costumes, light and music.

“You were great,” he said. “Now no one can take their eyes off you...”

The last part sounded sullen even to his own ears.

“Would you rather I’d made a fool of myself?” Georgi asked, raising a brow.

“No, of course not.”

He also didn’t want Georgi to stand in a corner ignored or not having any fun with his colleagues. It was just difficult to watch from the sidelines when one had a temperament like Michele’s.

Georgi ran his fingers through Michele’s hair and bent his own head to the side as he pushed him towards the bare expanse of skin at his throat. Michele felt his frustration waver in face of the gesture. Georgi knew him too well. He latched on to the side of his neck, kissing, licking, taking in Georgi’s scent through the subtle pine smell of the aftershave and spreading his own scent on him in turn. Whenever he was angry, zeroing in on Georgi like this was sure to ground him.

“Why didn’t you just come over?” Georgi asked.

“Sara told me not to. And it is your job, after all, not mine.”

Georgi cupped Michele’s face, smile growing soft as he directed him to look up at him.

“I’m fine alone on the ice, but afterwards, I’d rather be with my alpha.”

Michele stared at him for a moment before he grabbed him around the waist and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him until they were out of breath.

-

Michele spent the rest of his evening with his arm wrapped tightly around Georgi’s waist, allowing the flow of conversation to carry them through the room, uncaring where or with whom they ended up, since he was with Georgi now, after all. Many of the people here knew him, too, being figure skating enthusiasts, so he was talking, too, but unlike Sara, Georgi didn’t start getting nervous at all when Michele just lingered silently by his side. One hand rested on top of Michele’s on his hip.

Way past midnight, they finally started on their way home. Michele went to the locker room with Georgi’s key to retrieve his coat and got his own back from the checkroom. When he returned, he saw Georgi standing in the entrance hall under a large glass lustre with one of the princess dancers.

“You alpha is pretty clingy,” he heard, as he approached, steps muffled by the thick red carpet.

“Is he?” Georgi asked. “I think he’s affectionate. Besides, we both practice a lot, so it’s nice to have an evening out together.”

She grimaced. “You two are sickly sweet,” she sighed. “I wish Igor would at least call me back.”

“He makes you wait a lot. Are you sure you want him as your alpha?”

Michele interrupted the conversation inadvertently when Georgi turned his head and caught sight of him. He nodded at the princess as he stepped up and held Georgi’s coat open for him, allowing him to slip his arms in. She watched as Georgi cosied up to his side, Michele sliding his arm back around his shoulders.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Georgi said. “Get home safe.”

“Yeah. See you.”

As they approached the door, Michele saw the princess still looking after them, almost pouting, and felt a touch of something like pride. For most of his life, people had been insinuating that he did relationships wrong. He was too close to Sara, and he was supposedly smothering Georgi, too. This was perhaps the first time someone had watched the person he was pouring his affection on and seemed _jealous_. The different reaction, he suspected, was a result of how happy Georgi looked whenever Michele pulled him close. He made it seem like a good thing. No – it was a good thing to him.

All the way home, Michele couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
